Where have you been, all my life?
by taisholuver
Summary: Sesshomaru has been waiting for the perfect female to grace him for ages. What if he finally got what he wanted? I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! REVIEW
1. Whoa Nice first impression

"Father do I have to?" the demoness asked her father. "Yes Bunny, you have to" he replied. Inusheeko Takahashi and his pup, heir, and best friend, Bunny takahashi, were traveling to the west where they would see their ally, Inutaisho and she would meet his son, Sesshomaru. Bunny was the most beautiful demoness in all the four lands. Like her father, the pup had long, black, silky hair, sapphire eyes, big, heavy, round breast, a slim, tone, middle which went to flare her swellen, nicely-shaped hips, her round, plump, shapely bottom, and full, soft, pink, lips. Inusheeko, being a man, did not have all of Bunny's girl parts, but he did bless her with his eyes, lips, hair, and butt. Yes, Inusheeko had a girl booty, and though he wasn't gay, he knew how to move it. While they were walking through the forest Bunny was gazing out at the trees. '_These trees are so green and gorgeous, maybe I could ask the lord of these lands how he keeps his trees so green, it's absolutely stunning'. _The demoness flipped her gorgeous black locks and kept gazing out. Inusheeko would occasionally look over at his daughter gazing at the trees. "HALT!" someone shouted fiercely, making Bunny jump in surprise. Inusheeko pulled his pup protectively behind him. "WHO GOES! WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE HERE?". Inusheeko looked out and saw two guards, each standing on either side of a huge gate. "I am Inusheeko Takahashi, lord of the south"

"AND THE DEMONESS BEHIND YOU? WHAT BUSINESS DOES SHE HAVE?"

"This is my daughter, Bunny Takahashi, she is here because of an little arrangement your lord and I have set up"

"You both may pass" the guards said. And with that, they moved aside and the gate opened. With a nod, Inusheeko and Bunny walked on towards the castle, they passed some villages, in which they had to stop and chat with the towns people. Meanwhile...

"Hey fluffy I heard the southern princess was the hottest bitch in the four lands, and the strongest" Inuyasha said as he walked into his older brother's room and sitting on his bed, watching him dress.

"Yes little brother I have heard that too, but you shouldn't trust all rumors" Sesshomaru replied as he slipped his shirt on. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got up to leave. "No wonder" he said, pausing at the door, "That you're a virgin" he said slyly. "I AM NOT A VIRGIN INUBITCH!" Sesshomaru yelled furiously, throwing a shoe at his otouto. Inuyasha quickly closed the door, laughing as he ran off. Sesshomaru sighed annoyingly, finished dressing himself, and left to go to his father's room. Sesshomaru looked alot like his father, except he had two magenta stripes on both cheeks while his father had one blue stripe on each cheek. Inutaisho smiled when he saw his pup walk into the room. "My son" the lord walked over to his pup, sniffing him to make sure his scent was out. "Good, the first thing you need to know is that the rumors are true, I've seen the southern princess before, she is really the most beautiful bitch in all four lands, she is a very nice girl, a little shy at times, and silly, But I must warn you son, one wrong move and she'll burn you, literally, she has the power of fire and she is a very strong, very skilled warrior, do not test her, I shall warn Inuyasha the same thing but I doubt he will listen" Sesshomaru smiled and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Father I have been waiting for such a female to grace the earth with her power"

"Yes she is quite a sight"

A knock at the door interupted and caught the two demons attention. Jaken, a toad demon walked into the room. "Milord I'm sorry for interupting but your guest have arrived, they are waiting for you in your gathering hall"

"Excellent Jaken...Why do you blush little toad?"

"I...I...I saw the princess" the toad stammered. "She's gorgeous, and so strong..." he murmered. Inutaisho smiled and turned to his son, who he was surprised to find blushing. "Sesshomaru wha-"

"I can feel her arua father, it's powerful"

"I told you she was a very powerful warrior, shall we?" the older dog pushed his son out of his room and walked down the steps to the gathering hall. "Inusheeko!" Inutaisho called to his friend, who turned around and smiled at them. "Lord Inutaisho, my friend, how have you been?" the southern lord walked over to Sesshomaru's father and hugged him. While they were hugging Inutaisho looked and saw Bunny standing behind him. With a powerful hand, he ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle. "Hello little pup" he cooed to her. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine" Bunny said shyly, pulling away from Inutaisho and hiding behind her father, who had let go of Inutaisho a little while ago. Inutaisho smiled knowingly. "As shy as always I see" the western lord observed. He saw Inusheeko shudder, but knew it was Bunny who did it. "Well if you come out, you'll get to meet my son" he promised, looking at Sesshomaru. "He wants to meet you a great deal Bunny". _'So Bunny is her name, how nice' _Inusheeko smiled and slightly turned. "It's ok, don't be shy, I won't let anything hurt you my precious pup" he cooed, gently pulling the girl from behind him. It was then that Inuyasha showed up and stood by Sesshomaru, he winked at Bunny, who giggled cutely, covering her mouth with a delicate hand. "Hey, you're cute" he said sensually. "Thank you...um...Inuyasha isn't it?"

"It is, so..." he said walking over to the girl and drapped his arm around her shoulders, causing Sesshomaru to growl a warning. Bunny blushed nervously as she pulled the hanyou's arm from around her. "Um...I'm actually here to meet your brother" Bunny smiled to Sesshomaru nervously. "Ah he's a virgin... you wouldn't want him" Bunny inched closer to her father, who pulled her into his protective arms. "My daughter is very shy, she gets nervous if she recieves too much attention from the opposite sex" Bunny looked away, ashamed at her shyness, she was a warrior for christ sake! She shouldn't whimper and hide in her father's arms. She pulled herself away from Inusheeko and walked outside, sitting in the gardens under the sakura tree. Sesshomaru smacked his brother upside the head and walked out, finding the princess sitting under the sakura tree loking at the flowers, which just so happened to be his place of solitude as well. He walked over and sat down beside her, running his fingers through her gorgeous black locks. "It's ok Bunny, you-" he stopped when he smelt her tears. She pushed him away from her and stood up. "It is not ok, I am a warrior"

" It is ok, even some warriors are notoriously shy"

She smiled, which caused Sesshoumaru to smile as well. He really liked this girl, she was nice and beautiful and he thought that her shyness was over the top cute. Sesshoumaru extended his invitation to the goddess before him. "How about you sit with me? I've noticed that you like to be around flowers, we have that in common"

Bunny sat down and smiled at him, stroking one of the delicate petals that lay across the fields. "Yes, when I'm upset or sad I go to my father's garden and look at the flowers, their colors calm me down"

"I like the smell of the flowers give off, to me it's a nice, calming scent that I will never tire of"

Bunny looked to the western prince, her cheeks developing a nice blush. She looked away as Sesshomaru looked towards her. They didn't notice that Inutaisho, Inusheeko, and Inuyasha walked outside to watch them. esshomaru grabbed her chin and turned her face, making her look at him. "You are so adorable, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Only my father, I have to keep this persona of being emotionless and stiff at the time, I hate it so much! I have to be so mean to people and I have to make my voice to bland and flat, I understand that some people are tough, I'm tough! But they really don't how to act that way"

"I agree princess, it is tiring, act as something you are not" he looked at her. "You're not an emotionless person, I saw that when I first met you"

Bunny smiled and lended on the prince's shoulder, who lended towards her. "You're not what they say you are" she murmured queitly. Sesshomaru gazed down at her. "What do you mean?"

"The people we talked to while coming to your castle said that your heart was made of ice, that's what me nervous to meet you. but I see now that you're really nice, just misunderstood, like me" they stayed that way for a while, until Inuyasha ruined it. "Hey virgin! Why don't you give her to a real man!" Sesshomaru growled, Bunny smiled. "It's ok Prince Sesshomaru, I'm a virgin too"

"Really?"

Bunny nodded, getting up. "No offense, but your brother is a nuisance"

Sesshomaru laughed and stood up too, just as he was about to take her hand and lead her else where, Inuyasha ran and slapped Bunny in the face. He had heard her comment about him. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Inusheeko yelled as he moved to defend his pup. Inutaisho pulled him back, "No. let's see what Bunny can do". Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he whirled on his brother. Bunny got up. "Sesshomaru. Move" she said, the prince was suprised to hear her voice change. From sweet and lyrical to hard and icy. He moved out of the way. As soon as he did Bunny put up her guard and stuck Inuyasha hard in the face. He reeled back from the force of the blow. The warrior didn't give her victim time to gain his balance. She ran up and let her fist fly, she was fast Sesshomaru noted. The girl left no openings that would be noticable in a fight. Bunny drop kicked Inuyasha then slung him to the ground, she preceeded to kick the crap out of him. Sesshomaru Inusheeko cheering Bunny on. "YEAH BUNNY THERE YOU GO! GET THAT ASS! .!" the princess kicked Inuyasha in the side, breaking three of his ribs with the fiery blow. She flipped her hair and stared down at the beaten hanyou. "If you ever hit me again" she threatened. "It'll take a hell of a lot more than the first impressions to save you" she then turned on her heel and stromed into the palace, leaving the three demons and an unconscious Inuyasha. "I warned him not to do that..." Inutaisho siad as he and Inusheeko walked over to him and picked the poor hanyou up.


	2. Operation: NLILID

Sesshomaru laughed as Inuyasha laid in the recovery room. Bunny whooped his motherfucking ass! The prince rubbed his hands in anticipation, payback was a bitch! He heard Inuyasha groan and put Operation never let Inuyasha live it down or NLILID for short, into action. "Hey buddy" Sesshomaru said said all coaxing and stuff. He even rubbed Inuyasha's hair for good measure. After awhile he smirked. "YO SHE BEAT THE BREAKS OFF YO ASS!" Sesshomaru said very non-Sesshomaru like. Inuyasha was confused, since when did his brother use slang? And where was his 'I-am-THE-Lord-Sesshomaru-and-you-shall-bow-to-me' atittude? The older laughed his ass off, exclaiming his feelings towards the whole incident. "Then Inusheeko was cheering her on! Bottom line, you will never live this down, I shall see to that!" and with that, Sesshomaru left the room.

Bunny strolled through the palace, thinking about what happened. She was definitely in the the right, Inuyasha hit her first. She simply defended herself. Bunny had to admit, she giggled when her father started cheering on like he wanted to whoop his ass too. He probably did because she was his baby, but she handled herself quite well if she did say so herself. Along the way the princess heard laughter. She recongized her father's voice immediately and smirked, hearing his voice drift to her. "...My daughter whooped Inuyasha's ass! It was so fucking funny oh my kami that shit was hilarious! So Inuyasha hit my baby boo boo right? And you know me, you not gonna hit my child and you 'bout to get away with that foolishness you got me me fucked up! But Inutaisho pulled me back and all I heard was her telling Sesshomaru to move and suddenly... BOW!" He demonstrated the sound by punching his fist hard against his hand. "She was on him like white on rice! I mean damn daddy where they do that at? Anyways, I started laughing and cheering my baby on 'cause just like me, Bunny don't put with that shit!" The person of interest giggled, if there was a award for world's most ghettoiest lord, her dad would win, hands down. She listened some more. "... Bruh, my baby girl, pride and joy, light of my castle, heart of the south... LAID HIS ASS OUT!" Bunny giggled hysterically as the another person burst out laughing. She decided it was time to make her presence known so she stepped out of shadows. Inusheeko was gorgeous, cover model gorgeous. His sapphire eyes popped in the glorious blue robe he wore, as did his well-define muscles. His long, black, silky hair was long down his back and his soft, full, pink lips were curved upward as he gazed proudly at his pup. Bunny was so happy to looked exactly like him, Inusheeko screamed the words 'fuck me'. "Bunny!" his deep voice sounded as he hugged her. "You whooped that hanyou's mother. fucking. ass! Give me some dap!" Bunny high fived her dad sideways then grabbed his fingers with her own and dropped their hands up and down once. "Damn straight! That's what you do lil head busta!" Inusheeko sniffled, wiping away fake tears. "Just like your daddy..."

Bunny rolled her eyes and playfully punched her father's arm. "Man up!" she yelled in her military voice. Inusheeko blew air out of his mouth and threw his huge arms over like a body bulider. "I'm good man, I'm good" he said stupidly. Bunny laughed as the duo made their way to the kitchen for what would be a very interesting dinner.


	3. Dinner Dozens

Bunny, Inusheeko, and Inutaisho sat at the huge dinner table, listening and watching as two certain brothers flung horrible comments at each other. "Whatever! That's why you got doodoo stains in your drawers! Skit mark! Yo nasty behind... Go wipe your ass!" Sesshomaru said smugly. Inuyasha's face drained of color. "Oh for real? I have skit marks in my drawers? At least I lost my V-card before the sixth grade! When did you lose yours? Oh wait, you haven't!"

"Fuck you bitch! That's why you stank! Your clothes stank, your hair stank, your teeth stank... You just smell like hot ass and garbage!"

Bunny shuddered disgustedly. She had OCD when it came to her hygiene, so that little piece of information made her want to shove him in the bathroom and watch him herself. Inuyasha's eyes caught on fire. "At least I don't like little boys!"

Inusheeko laughed. "What the fuck...?" he asked Inutaisho, who shrugged. "My sons always play the dozens at dinner, it gets messed up, this is only the begining"

"You like little boys!"

"Not uh, At least I didn't try to give our dad a blowjob when I was five!"

Everybody gasped. Bunny and Inusheeko's mouths were agap. The color drained from Inutaisho's face and Sesshomaru's eyes widened like saucers. What Inuyasha had said was true. When Sesshomaru was younger he was... well, a curious young lad. A little too curious. Sesshomaru was furious. "You swore you would speak of that..." then he smirked evilly, recalling a distinct memory of his own. "Inuyasha I almost forgot... Ayame called" Inuyasha's skin pale consideribly. "She said that she is wants your hot, wet tongue to lick her aching nipples again"

"I...I... I don't know who... T-that is..."

"Sure you do, you know Ayame, our cousin..."

Bunny almost fell out of her chair as she burst out laughing. "Oh my kami my insides hurt...!" she screamed as Inusheeko caught her just as she fell, keeping her balanced, but not his hysteria. "Oh my god Inuyasha licked his cousin's nipples..." Inusheeko gasped. Sesshomaru smirked. "Payback is a bitch is it not little brother?"

"Fuck you you asswipe! That's why you had orangutan titties when you were fifteen! If you lifted your arms up you could lick you _own _nipples!" Inuyasha demonstrated by lifting his arms and pretending to lick his nipples. The sight made Inutaisho spit out his drink and laugh. "Oh god! I remember that shit!" he hooted, flinching playfully at Sesshomaru's death glare. Sesshomaru looked at Bunny and he knew how to win this war. "At least I've never been beaten by a girl! Bunny busted a cap in that ass!" at this comment, everyone that was sitting at the table laughed. All but a certain hanyou, who got up and stalked from the room. That shy little bitch would pay dearly for humiliating him in such a way...


	4. Sesshomaru, my savior

After dinner, if you can even call it that. Bunny decided that it was time to go to bed. As she was strolling down the hall, a presence made her stop. Something was there, and it wanted to harm her. Bunny's eyes scanned the entire area, her sensitive nose sniffed the air... The young warrior twisted out of the way of a dagger that whizzed by. Catching the hand hard by it's wrist she slammed the culprit into the wall. "Inuyasha! What. The. Hell. Is. Your. Problem!" she screamed furiously. Ok, this dude was really starting to piss her the hell off. Inuyasha growled and brought his leg up, connecting it with her stomach. Bunny grunted and accidently slipped on her grip. It wasn't long, but Inuyasha took advantage of it quick. He dug the dagger into her side, relishing her painful gasp. She dropped to one knee, holding her side, trying to stop the blood. "You stupid little bitch" Inuyasha spat as he kicked her in her bleeding side. The poor girl screamed and panted, her vision blurred for a moment. A moment later, poor Inuyasha found himself pinned against a very pissed off pyro demoness. Bunny took her hand from her side, letting the blood flow freely down the left side of her curvy body. Fuck her wound, and fuck this hanyou bastard in front of her. Bunny wasn't the one to care about that purebred halfbred crap, but this cunt here? He just pushed her to her limit. Bunny's sapphire eyes bled a furious ruby, her claws extended, and her flames started to swirl around her. "You. Fucking. HALFBREED ASS BITCH!" the warrior screamed as she leapt on him and started to pound him furiously into the ground. If somebody didn't stop her soon, Inuyasha was going to die.

Sesshomaru was in room showering when he felt it. A massive arua of power and anger flowing throughout the entire castle. Using his sensitive ears he listened for any sound... Inuyasha's screaming drifted to his ears and he knew. Inuyasha tried something with Bunny and her anger had gotten the best of her.

~Flashback~

_Bunny and Sesshomaru were sitting in the garden, talking about life and emotions. "Well me" Bunny had said, looking at him with those gorgeous sapphire eyes. "It's only so much I can handle, I don't have that type of patience as of yet. Oh my kami if someone gets me past my boiling point..." she shook her head. "What would happen?" Sesshomaru had asked, he didn't know why this warrior interested him, but she did. "Well...Um...Let's just say that if I'm not stopped a few mintues after I've hit that point...Somebody's going to die..."_

_~End~_

The prince burst out of the shower with nothing but a towel. He ran out of his room and through the palace, following the sound of Inuyasha's angonized screams and Bunny's furious shouts. 'Come on Sesshomaru come on!' he thought as he ran faster. When he got to the scene Sesshomaru had to stop and gasp in horror. There was a pool of blood on the ground, and by he knew it was both Bunny's and Inuyasha's. Inuyasha was ground curled in a ball. He was a bloody, whimpering mess and Bunny was just pounding on him. Her usually peachy skin had paled to a chalky white, making her long, black strands stand out. Sesshomaru gulped and took a shaky step forward. Being Sesshomaru you'd think he'd just pull Bunny off of Inuyasha then calm her down right? Wrong! The prince knew that if he tried that, Bunny would turn on him. "Bunny ...?" he said soothingly, she whirled on him and snarled. He stopped and gasped. Her eyes were color of the fire that swirled around her, red. "I know you're upset, but I need you to calm down ok?"

"NO!" she pointed to Inuyasha. "HE WILL DIE!"

"No Bunny, spare him... What would your father say if he saw you acting this way?"

That did it. Her anger died away immediately and she slouched to the ground. Bunny would have fell if not for Sesshomaru, who caught her picked her up bridal style. Bunny's skin was now paler than chalk white, making her now black eyes stand out even more. "Oh god..." she looked up at Sesshomaru. "What have I done?" she started crying. Sobbing actually, Bunny ever attended to hurt Inuyasha like that, her inner self just took over and that was it. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her and carried to his room. "It's ok Bunny, both our father will understand-"

"No!" she screamed, gripping his shoulders, he didn't so much as flinch. "You can't tell them! No one can know about my anger. Otou-san doesn't even know! _Please Sesshoumaru! _Please do not tell!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Bunny, am I the only one you have told about this?"

By this time he had walked into his room. Bunny was too tired to even move so he washed her, remebering the vibe he had gotten that she might have OCD when it came to washing and stuff. Then he dressed her in one of his night shirts, and had laid her in his bed. Damn she was beautiful, lying on his bed, facing him. Her hair spread about her like a raven blanket. She nodded. "I'm too scared to tell anyone else" her voice was barely above a whisper. The prince was standing a little ways off, now in nothing but boxers, the same color as Bunny's raven eyes. He noticed something about her eyes... "Bunny? Does your eyes change color with your mood?"

"Yes, my eyes are black because I'm sad, I feel so bad about Inuyasha, I should have controlled my anger better than I did"

"No, my brother is an idiot who should know beeter than to tick someone as powerful as you off, By the way, I sensed that you have been divinely touched..."

"Oh...Well, I'm an angel, literally"

Sesshomaru shrugged, that explained a lot. Bunny sighed and unfurled her wings, the prince gasped for the second time that night. Bunny's wings were big, fluffy, and a soft golden color that gave it both an innocent and sensual vibe. Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and got in. "Wow" he breathe, gazing at the wings with adoration. "May I touch them?" when Bunny nodded he reached forward and ran his fingers from the base of it all the way to the tip, making Bunny moan in pleasure. They were soft, Bunny's wings, soft and plush, more so than the plushiest of pillows. "You are so beautiful Bunny" Sesshomaru said as he lended forward, "So beautiful..." his lips met hers in a gentle, innocent little kiss. And when he pulled back, her body was on fire. Bunny's furious blush was enough to bring the color in her skin back, so she was once again all bright and peachy. "Um...Wow...That was nice, uh, thanks for calming me down, I guess I'll go to my room now-" Sesshomaru's hand caught her arm as she tried to leave. "No" he said, pulling her under him. "Stay in here with me..." Bunny giggled as Sesshomaru nuzzled his face in her hair. She relaxed under him, and soon enough, they fell asleep in each other's arms...


	5. Reliving old memories

The next day Bunny woke up in the most amazing way. Sesshomaru was lying on his side, the covers were drapped seductively low over his slender waist. He was gently, absent-mindedly stroking her hairline. "Goodmorning beautiful" Sesshomaru said when her sapphire eyes gazed up at him. "Hey... Uh... Sexy?" Sesshomaru laughed, a deep, lyrical, sexy noise. "You had to think about it?"

"Well... Yeah, it's not that you're not sexy cause you are it's that you-"

"Bunny, you do not have to explain yourself"

The angel giggled and sat up with him. Sesshomaru gazed at her. Damn she was beautiful in the morning. The very difinition of beauty. "So... Mind explaining to me what you are exactly?"

"Sure. I'm half angel and half demon, not that anyone can really tell the difference except for when I unfurl my wings. Anyway, my father fell in love with an powerful angel, or my mother if you will. They got married, did what you do to have babies, and out pops me!... Literally"

The prince smiled and continued to stroke her hairline. After a while Bunny looked up at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmhm"

"Why do you hate Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru sighed. That was a question he was hoping that she didn't ask. That was another reason the angel beside him was so beautiful. She asked questions that made a person admit his true feelings. He looked to Bunny, who was staring at him intently, the most deep, intense sapphire he had ever peered into. "I don't hate Inuyasha" Sesshomaru started off, and was surprised to find that his words were true. "I love my little brother exceedingly, but I _hate _the things that he does and what he's becoming. I try to guide my brother in life but he does the opposite of everything I show and tell him" the prince looked at Bunny again. She was listening to every word that came out of his mouth. He could tell that she was listening and absorbing everything. He just had to ask. "Bunny, what should I do?"

Bunny's eyes started to blacken and her eyes watered up, but she quickly shook her head and smiled at him. She looked so happy, but her eyes told him the truth. "Well... Maybe you should try a different approach. You know, chastise him gently but firmly. Firm enough to let him know that he was wrong for doing whatever but gentle so you won't drive him away..."

"Wow. I never tried that before, thank you. How did you know that?"

The tears spilled over then. Bunny's eyes blackened fully and she choked a sob. So Sesshomaru pulled her onto his lap and listened. "My mother hated me" she started off, her voice was dull and emtionless. "Said that I was the reason why she fell from heaven. She would beat me for existing, and when my dad would ask, she'd say that it was because she caught me doing... Whatever" she blurted the last word. "Oh... And my personal favorite. One day my family decided to go to the beach. Now this was one of the rare days that I was actually considered to be apart of the family so I was pretty excited. Anyways, we were there and my father fell asleep under a tree. My mom had dragged me into the water and tried to drown me while he was asleep. But thank Kami my daddy woke up at the last possible moment, jumped into the water, saved me, and killed her. So yeah, my mom left, forever"

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. This poor, beautiful, fantastic young woman. To have gone through a life like that and come out alive... Absolutely amazing. The prince grabbed the angel on his lap and craddled her. "No one will ever touch you like that again... This I promise"

He didn't know how to tell Bunny that he wanted to belong to her. Didn't know if she would even accept him! But in the short amount of time that he's known Bunny. Sesshomaru had come to love her...


	6. Hot ass mess

Bunny had gotten up from Sesshomaru's bed and did her daily routines. Now she sat on the roof of the palace, looking at the western lands. Her wings were unfurled, the soft gold taking in the warmth of the sun. Her hair was long down hair back, and her eyes shone in the brilliance of the day. Bunny wore a red fighting kimono with black orchids going up and over her left side. The angel sighed as she looked up at the sky with a bored, lazy look. A meeting was to commence tonight, to see if she was worthy enough to marry Sesshomaru. Hate sprang in her heart, she dispised the other two lords with all her heart. They were cruel bastards who wanted her for their own sons, but she didn't like them so her father said no when they asked for her hand. '_Fuck them bastards!' _her inner demon screamed savagely. '_They just want us for our power! But Sesshomaru is so different_... _He wants us because he cares for us" _Bunny smiled and touched her heart. She was falling in love with Sesshomaru, that much she knew. Meanwhile, Inusheeko was walking through the palace when he overheard a conversation going with all the female servants about his pup. "You know at first I thought Bunny was a bitch because she is so beautiful and you know most beautiful girls are either bitches, sluts, or both. Kinda like Izayoi was, but anyway! Yeah but she's actually really really nice"

"Yeah she's a real life saver too! You know recently I accidentally broke a vase and before Sesshomaru had there in time to see it was me Bunny over and told me to run and I was like 'Ok' so I ran right? Come to find out Bunny had repaired the vase and put it back on the table before Sesshomaru got there and when he did he was like 'I heard something break' and Bunny was like 'It was your face! When I hit you with this mace! And give you a taste! Of this soup!' then she pulled out a bowl of soup and let him have some I was laughing so hard"

Inusheeko laughed hysterically as conversation moved from his pup to him. "Well I mean of course Bunny's going to be beautiful did you see her daddy!"

"Hell yeah! mm! That is a fine ass demon! Don't let me be married to him it'll be a done deal!" Inusheeko listened some more, wondering what she met by 'done deal'. "Shiiiiit I'd be like 'Yep! You know what's time for! Come here! Get in the bed! Get thid pussy!'" The girls started to laugh and Inusheeko walked in. "Oh really?" he asked and they turned. He smiled sexily and the female ran off laughing. He thought about giving chase, but decided against it. He walked downstairs and outside, where his favorite dragon was waiting. Little did he know, that particular dragon was very upset with him. "Hey I-Yumi- AH!" He yelled when a fireball hit him square in the ass. "I-YUMI NO! PLEASE- AHHHHH" he screamed as he ran around the field, dodging and getting hit with fireballs. Bunny watched the scene unfold, laughing at her father's misfortune of upsetting the dragon demon...


	7. It's a miracle!

Bunny giggled and jumped down off the roof, walking back into Inutaisho's palace with a sigh. Suddenly two guards appeared before her and she looked up, eyes narrowing dangerously. "May I help you?" she asked and growled when they smirked, looking her body over with admiring eyes. "So you're princess Bunny huh? The young, beautiful, very scary warrior princess..."

"And?"

their eyes watered as the two fell to their knees, making the princess jump back and look at them with wide, slightly freaked out eyes. "CAN YOU PLEASE TRAIN US?! PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE?! WE WISH TO LEARN FROM THE MASTER!" Bunny giggled and patted their heads, smiling. "Well, you two do certainly know how to gravel... Ok! Let's do it" the two warriors smiled brightlyand bowed to her, kissing her feet. "Ok you guys! We'll start tomorrow at the crack of dawn" she smiled they nodded and ran off, giggling like fangirls. Bunny rolled her eyes at the adorableness and walked off, smiling to herself. As she was walking the princess bumped into the youngest prince, who caught her before she could fall. Bunny snatched herself away from him and snarled, bringing up her guard immediately. "Bunny, I know... I'm sorry for everything... I know I was wrong, but I can't take back the things I said and did... But... I've been doing some thinking lately... I realized that I was just jealous of Sesshomaru... And I shouldn't have taken it out on you... Please forgive me" he sighed, looking away from the beauty. Bunny was floored, she never thought that he would EVER be man enough to apologize to her. The princess touched her heart and smiled, wiping her tears. "Thank you Inuyasha... And I do forgive you" she smiled and the two hugged, smiling. "Um... So now that we're friends... You wanna hang out?"

"Sure!"

the youngest prince and princess walked together, laughing and talking about whatever they could think of.


	8. Heat Best Day EVER

The next day Bunny woke up panting. Her body was on fire and she moaned, laying down. Damn, she was heat... And it was really bad. The princess washed and clothed herself, then concealed her scent. Bunny walked out of her room, bidding everyone hello. When Bunny saw Sesshomaru she tried to speed passed him, but he caught her arm and finished his conversation. The prince then pinned Bunny against the wall, his eyes widening when she moaned, arching into him. "Ooh Bunny... Don't do that, its sending me signals..."

"Sesshomaru... I'm in heat... Fuck me"

The dog demon picked his intended up and carried her into his room. The two kissed and held each other lovingly... Then their kiss begin to get fierce, both dogs growling and clutching one another to the other's body. "Oh Sesshomaru.."

"Bunny... Imma fuck the shit out of you.."

A moan escaped Bunny's lips at the heated promise and the girl tugged off her shirt, moaning loudly as Sesshomaru's hand cupped and gripped her DD sized breast. The girl whimpered and sucked Sesshomaru's tongue, moving from his lips to his neck. Sesshomaru arched his back and laid down, chuckling as Bunny relieved him of his clothes in a matter of seconds. The heated girl whimpered and got between his legs, licking up the thick shaft, shuddering when he groaned heatedly. "Mmm..." she moaned, encasing him within her mouth fully. Sesshomaru arched sharply and moaned, his hand trailing down to massage her scalp. Bunny sucked him for a moment then pulled back, running her tongue over his tip then kissing down to his balls, licking them tenderly. She went back to sucking his dick and Sesshomaru moaned. "Oh... Bunny.." the man had never felt this before, and it felt so good. His balls tightened and he bit his lip. "Oh... FUCK!" he cursed as he came, filling her mouth with his creamy treat. Bunny groaned and got up, shallowing his cum and she stripped herself, letting the prince gaze at her body with wide eyes. "Whoa..." he said and sat up, grabbing her fully round hips. Sesshomaru kissed the top of her pussy and up, swirling his tongue around her rosy nipples. "Ah..." she moaned, grabbing his hair and trembling. Sesshomaru smirked and kissed back down her body, licking between Bunny's wet folds she moaned heatedly, letting the prince pick her up and lay her down on his bed. Sesshomaru licked up and down, running his tongue over her clit and making her arch. He moaned and grabbed her thighs, holding Bunny in place as he ate her, dick throbbing with need. "Mmm... You taste so good..." Bunny moaned heatedly, whimpering and panting with need feverishly. "Oh God... Sesshomaru, I- I'm g-g-gonna.." Bunny moaned her orgasm, and she pulled Sesshomaru on top of her. "Sesshomaru please!" The prince panted as he rubbed his thick head against Bunny's dripping entrance, making the beauty arch her back and whimper. He slid into her slowly, taking care of not hurting her. "Ahhhhhhhhhh..." she moaned in satisfaction, lifting her hips to take him in fully. Sesshomaru growled at the heat and tightness of his intended as he began to move, moaning at the extreme friction. "Oh shit... Bunny..." he moaned, shuddering as her heat effected him. Bunny moaned painfully at first, seeing as it was her first time being penetrated, but after awhile she begin to buck her hips, trying to make Sesshomaru go faster. When he didnt get the memo she growled. "Harder... Faster!" Bunny groaned, and Sesshomaru began to pound into her, much to Bunny's pleasure. Beyond the room and outside their door listening in were the fathers of the two, grinning widely and high fiving each other. "Get that ass!" Inusheeko cheered quietly and Inutaisho laughed. "They getting it _in_" the two laughed as they listened on. Soon enough a pair of loud moans were heard, then panting and giggles. "Mhm! That's what you do!" Inusheeko laughed... Then both fathers ran when they heard foot steps racing to the door.


	9. The meeting

The day had finally arrived; it was the huge meeting with all of the Lords to determine if Bunny was worthy enough to be Sesshomaru's mate. Bunny trembled in terror, she knew the intensions of the east and north, and that was something she really didn't want to think about. The girl wore a black, elegant kimono with a ruby outline and white blossoms spiraling up her body. Bunny's hair was in a tight bun with a pin that had white orchids hanging from it, and her black geta adorned her feet. All in all, she was looked like a goddess. Three weeks prior, Sesshomaru wasn't allowed to see her and vice versa, and the girl wondered what would happen when she saw him again. _What if he's found some else? _She thought to herself, causing the demon within her to growl in rage. _**Do not think such things! He is our mate! He would never do that to you! **_Bunny nodded and sighed, looking in the mirror. Inusheeko walked in then, smiling and hugging his baby. The southern lord wore something similar to what Bunny was wearing, but his kimono didn't have flowers on it. He and his demon agreed a long time ago that the only way they'd wear ANYTHING with flowers on it they were officially homosexual. And the only penis they liked looking at was their own. Bunny turned to Inusheeko with a whimper, and the man hugged her again. "It is ok sweetheart, we know the intensions of Lord Rami and Lord Ky, I'll be damned if they take you away from your soul mate. After all, the final decision is mine"

Bunny smiled at her father's comforting words and nuzzled his chest, cringing the bell sounded, signaling that the two come down because the meeting was ready to begin. Inusheeko looked towards the door, sighing and looking at Bunny. "Come on sweetheart" the girl nodded and grabbed her father's hand, walking out the room and downstairs. The meeting room they were headed to was huge! It had large windows and a dining table big enough for the lords, their mates, and their sons. Bunny and Inusheeko entered the room, and the girl shuddered at the stares she received. They sat by Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, who grabbed Bunny's hand comfortingly. She smiled and squeezed back, her head down in immense fear. Lord Ky of the east and his son Jiro stared at the girl with an intense gaze. Ky had to find a way to convince Inusheeko to give the girl away to Jiro, with her at their side; they'd be an unstoppable force. Inusheeko, having heard the little mental plot, growled at their ignorance. Did those two really think they'd be able to convince him of being the gateway of this world becoming hell? Their ignorance is matched only by their arrogance. The northern Lord Rami and his son Rariel had intentions of their own. The two knew Bunny was a rare angel, and they wanted to harness her power into something that would ensure the completion of their empire. Inusheeko, having heard this as well, rolled his eyes. He turned to Bunny and whispered to her.

"Do they think I'm stupid?"

"I think so father"

"Do they not know why I'm considered the most dangerous man in the world? I didn't get that title just because hella bitches be on my dick"

Bunny giggled and shook her head, shrugging when Inusheeko yawned, bored out of his mind. "Ok, why did you call this meeting?" the father asked. Lord Ky was just about to start talking when Bunny looked up and noticed Sesshomaru. She gasped with teary eyes and the man turned to her, his smile so bright that it rivaled the sun. "I was wondering when you'd notice me sitting here" the girl screamed her excitement and ran over him, hugging the prince tightly and getting in his lap. Sesshomaru shook his head and pressed his love to his chest, making both Inusheeko and Inutaisho smile. "Well, it seems my daughter is quite clear on who she wants to be with… And it just so happens that-" Inusheeko felt a power trying to influence his mind. he gripped his head and tried to shake the intruder out. Bunny, knowing full well what happening went to stop it but a strong energy blasted from her father, effectively killing the thing. The man turned; his eyes blood red in absolute fury. "Did you really think that would even _almost _work? Do you have an understanding as to _who the fuck you're fucking with_!?" Inusheeko's voice had gone demonic, and Bunny got up and grabbed his arm, making her dad look at her. "Dad, just make your decision"

"Ok, in light of what the fuck just happened I am proud to say that my decision remains the same… My daughter, if she so chooses, will be mated to Sesshomaru of the west. Because all you bastards want is some world domination type shit"

The Lords and heirs growled in defeat, there was nothing they could do. So they got up and left the west, cursing Inusheeko's name. The demon himself looked to Bunny and Sesshomaru, growling in lust instead of rage. "I got to go fuck… Excuse me" he left the room in search of the servant girl who spoke about fucking him all those weeks before…


End file.
